Carter's Breakdown
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: Carter angst please review


Breakdown  
  
  
CARTER'S BREAK DOWN  
  
  
Author's Note: Im Just doing this today for the hell of it. I know it   
might be short. I wish I could own Carter but I don't and I don't   
have any new Characters here.  
  
  
Today was a tough day for everyone. But Especially Carter's Day was   
the worst. I don't know why it had happened to him. It scared us   
because it happened in the ER. We at first didn't know what was going   
to happen. Carter did come into the ER in a good mood according to   
Weaver. So here's what happened.  
  
Gamma: Hey John going to work today?  
  
Carter: Yeah Gamma Im going in about right now.  
  
Gamma: John I don't want you to be so not open with your Colleagues?  
  
Carter: Gamma I don't need this lecture at all right now. So goodbye.   
(Carter left and got into his Jeep and headed to Doc Magoo's. He saw   
a familiar face there.  
  
Abby: Morning Carter, coming into get breakfast?  
  
Carter: Nope Just Coffee, and then heading to the ER. So will I see   
you there?  
  
Abby: Im not on until 11:00 but you will see me there.  
  
Carter: Ok bye Abby. (He headed to the ER and went into the lounge   
and put his lab coat on.  
  
Deb: Morning John.  
  
Carter: Morning Deb, how are you today?  
  
Deb: Im doing fine, Well my night shift ended so Im going home now.   
Have a good day.  
Carter: Ok I will bye.  
  
  
20 minutes later Malik comes in.   
  
Malik: Hey Carter we got a Mva coming in right now!  
  
Carter: Ok Im coming, (Carter enters trauma one.) Al right Doris give   
me the bullet.  
  
Doris: A twenty three year old woman a car came and hit her in the   
rear. She's Conscious.  
  
Carter: Thanks Doris.  
  
Doris: Your welcome.  
  
Carter: (Turns to the victim) Can you give me your name ma'am?  
  
Woman: My name is Harper.  
  
Carter: (Stares at the woman. He knew that name before he had dated   
someone named Harper, but then she left him. It was his fault then   
too.)  
Al right Harper do you know where you are?  
  
Harper: Yes Im at the hospital. I think I just broke my leg. (All of   
sudden she crashes.)  
  
Carter: She's been down for forty minutes. Im calling it. Time of   
Death 8:09  
  
Haleh: Hey you ok Carter? (She has a concern look on Her face)  
Carter: Yeah Im fine. (He leaves to notify the family. Once he is   
able to notify the family. He goes to the lounge to get another cup   
of Coffee knowing this is going to be a long day. He has been in the   
lounge for a while when Kerry finds him.)  
  
Kerry: Hey John what you reading?  
  
Carter: Oh hi Dr. Weaver, Im reading the medical journal on anatomy   
the fifth edition.  
Kerry: It must be interesting.   
  
Carter: Not really Im going to go see more patients now.  
  
Kerry: Ok see you later.  
  
  
Carter left the lounge and got a chart. His next patient was name   
Dione Gant. He went into Exam one and saw a pretty young lady.  
  
Carter: Hello Mrs. Gant what seems to be the problem today.  
  
Mrs. Gant: My stomach and chest are having pains there you know what   
I mean?  
  
Carter: Yes I do it looks like to me you are having cramps. Tell me   
if this hurts when I press on your abdomen ok.  
  
Mrs. Gant: Ok (Carter presses his hands against her abdomen.) That   
hurts Dr. Carter.  
  
Carter: Ok it looks like you have appendicitis. Malik get a consult   
and send her up to surgery.  
  
Carter left but when he read the name again after he felt another   
twinge of guilt. His best friend Dennis Gant and roommate had killed   
himself. He wasn't there listening to him that day he died. It was   
also his fault. He should of listen to Dennis more. But the suicide   
was his fault.  
  
  
Carter: (then saw his next patient.) Hi Im Dr. Carter and you are?  
  
Lady: Adele Keaton, I just cut my wrist on accident while Fencing   
with my partner.  
  
Carter: Well Mrs. Keaton lets get you fixed up.  
  
Adele: Just call me Adele.  
  
Carter: Ok  
  
A few minutes Later Adele is fixed up and she leaves for the day.   
Carter remembers Abby Keaton, He was having an affair with her during   
the time Gant needed him to be there for him, but he wasn't. Carter   
decided to go over to Magoo's for Lunch. Carol was looking for   
Carter, and she spotted him in a Booth at Doc's.  
Carol: Hey Carter can I sit here I just went on my break. How are you   
doing today?  
  
Carter: I don't mind at all Carol, my days been going fine. (But the   
truth is his day hasn't been going fine, all his patients he has had   
today have reminded him of awful things that have happened in the   
past.)  
  
Carol: I don't think your fine. You know you are the worst Liar. Do   
you want to talk about it?  
  
Carter: No not really. (The waitress came with their order; Carol had   
a burger and fries, while Carter had a cheeseburger and fries. As   
they chat about other things. Carter decides to head back to work. He   
didn't eat any of his meal.) Well it was a good lunch but Im going to   
head back to work.  
  
Carol: Ok just Send Doug over here. I need to talk to him. (After   
Carter leaves Carol notices that Carter plate was never eaten. She   
thought to herself, this is not Carter he has always had a big   
appetite. She decides when Doug comes over she will show Carter's   
plate to him. Back at the ER Carter sees Doug Joking around with Mark.  
Carter: Excuse me Dr. Ross, Carol's waiting for you at Doc's right   
now.  
  
Doug: Carter how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me   
Doug. I guess I better go See Carol then bye. (He leaves and Sees   
Carol in the Booth.) Hey Sweetie what's up?  
  
Carol: I just had a nice Lunch Conversation with Carter, But Im more   
concerned for his eating Habit right now.  
  
Doug: Why's that?  
  
Carol: Look at the plate in front of you.  
  
Doug: (Looks in front of the plate) Well what's wrong with the plate,   
it has food on it, Like its not been eaten.  
  
Carol: That's what Im saying the food is Carter's plate he hardly ate   
a bite of his food. I just know something's wrong and he's just not   
telling anyone.  
  
Doug: If this is Carter's plate, Im agreeing with you Carol. Why   
don't you get box for that so we can show Mark and Kerry? I know   
Kerry cares for Carter.  
  
Carol: Ok Let's do that. (She summons's the waitress over and gets a   
box for the food. They pay for their meals. Then head back to the ER   
meanwhile Carter is treating his next patient.)  
  
Hello Im Dr. Carter and what seem to be the problem Bobby.   
  
Bobby: I was just playing with my lizard when it bit me.  
  
Carter: Ok lets take a look at this then. Al right Im going to give   
you a shot.  
  
Bobby: I hate Shots.  
  
Carter: It's Ok Bobby Im not going to hurt you ok.  
  
Bobby: Ok I will be brave.  
  
Carter: That's a good boy Bobby. Well I took the shot. So you and   
your mom are out of here.  
  
Bobby: Thank You Dr. Carter  
  
Carter: Your Welcome Bobby. (Bobby leaves with his mom and Carter   
heads to the men's restroom since he has to go. But starts thinking   
about his Brother Bobby who was the same age as this Bobby he   
treated. He thought how much he missed Bobby. He knows that the last   
time he really had contact with his parents was before Bobby Died. He   
was in deep thoughts about his Brother that he didn't realize he ran   
right into Mark.)  
  
Mark: (Looking at Carter with concern.) Hey Carter are you ok?  
  
Carter: Yeah Im fine Dr. Greene, Sorry about that.  
Mark: That's Ok.  
  
Carter: Well I better see my next patient.  
  
Mark: Ok bye.  
  
  
Just then Carol and Doug walk in. They See Mark.  
  
Doug: Hey Mark Can we talk to you in the Lounge.  
  
Mark: Sure Doug what's up?  
They Enter the Lounge. Kerry is sitting on the Couch. She see's them   
enter and notice they might need privacy.  
  
Kerry: I guess I better leave you guys alone then. You guys look like   
you need to talk.  
  
Carol: Kerry you better stay for this, because it concerns you too.  
  
Kerry: Ok what's up?  
  
Mark: I just asked them the same thing.  
  
Carol: All right I went to Doc's earlier and Spotted Carter there we   
talked for awhile. He seemed trouble. So when are lunch orders came,   
we talked for awhile and then he headed back here. When he left I   
noticed his plate hadn't been eaten off. I know this is not Carter at   
all. He eats like a horse and we all know that. I have proof to,   
here's his lunch. (She shows Mark and Kerry his meal.)  
  
Mark: I don't know what to say, He just bumped into me a few minutes   
ago. I think I will talk to him when he's done with his shift ok.  
  
Kerry: Yeah I agree with Mark.  
  
Doug: Ok  
  
  
Back to Carter. He is now treating a trauma Patient who was injured   
in a Car accident.  
  
Carter: Haleh get a CBC, a Chem. Seven.  
  
Haleh: OK she does that. (She looks at the monitor) He's in astoyle.   
  
Carter: Damn ok. Time of Death 1:45. Any identification.   
  
Haleh: Yeah name is Chase Denver 23 year old male.   
  
Carter: I will go notify the family. (He goes to the chairs in the   
waiting room and see's the parents there.)  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Denver: How is are son Doctor?  
  
Carter: Im Dr. Carter and I was treating your son when He came in I   
am so sorry, we did all we can. He died on the table.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Denver: Thank you Doctor. (They leave)  
  
Carter is thinking about his Cousin Chase. He thinking back to the   
time where he helped Chase go through with withdrawal. Then Chase had   
overdose on Heroin. He revived him and his grandparents blamed him   
for Chase's Condition. He still blamed himself for not helping his   
cousin more.  
  
Carter goes to the admit desk and picks up a chart for exam one. He   
enters the room.   
  
Carter: Hello Im Dr. Carter and you are? (He said to the little girl   
sitting on the table.)  
  
Girl: My name is Anna McAllen.  
  
Carter: What's seems to be the problem today Anna?  
  
Anna: My mom took me here because I swallowed the key.  
  
Carter: You swallowed a Key.   
  
Anna: Yes I did.  
  
Carter: Im going to tell you that all you have to do is go to the   
bathroom and the key will come out ok.  
  
Anna: Ok Thank you Dr. Carter. (They leave)  
  
Carter now starts thinking of Anna Del Amico; He remembered her   
lovely blonde hair, the smell of her perfume when they walked down   
the hall together. Their talks. But then She left to go back to be   
with her boyfriend Max. He had grown a beard over the summer that   
year. He then went to the admit desk and noticed it was slow. He saw   
Malik standing there.  
  
Carter: Hey Malik I guess slow down now huh?  
  
Malik: Yeah it did.  
  
Carter: So how's your day going?  
  
Malik: Pretty good and yours?  
  
Carter: Mines fine. (Notices Zadro with a new patient.) I guess I   
should see to this patient. So what do we have Zadro?  
  
Zadro: Just one of your regular drunks.  
  
Carter: Oh Hey Arthur let me get Malik to clean you up.  
  
Malik: Hey no fair.  
  
Carter: Fair is fair my friend, I see you're the only nurse not busy.   
It's your turn to clean Arthur this time.  
  
Malik: Ok. (He leaves with Arthur.)  
  
  
Carter decided to do some chart reviews. It has been twenty minutes   
when he sees that there is a patient he can see. He goes to exam room   
six.   
Carter: Hello Im Dr. Carter how can I help you today Mrs. Noble.  
  
Mrs. Noble: Oh Dr. Carter you can call me Lucy.  
  
Carter: Ok Lucy what seems to be the problem.  
  
Lucy: My belly hurts.  
  
Carter: Ok (feels for the abdomen she screams, when she touches that   
spot.) All right I think you have appendicitis. Im going to page a   
surgeon ok.  
  
Lucy: All right Dr. Carter.  
  
Dr. Anspaugh: You paged Carter?  
  
Carter: Yep. (Anspaugh looks at the belly and takes her up.) He knew   
that patient brought a sore spot to him. He remembered Lucy who had   
died of multiple stab wounds. He knew that was defiantly his fault.   
He hated thinking of that awful night.  
  
  
Kerry: Hey John I have some cookies. I thought since its slow you   
would want one.  
  
Carter: That's ok Kerry Im not hungry at all.  
  
Kerry: OK.  
  
Lydia: (Coming up to them.) Hey a stabbed victims coming in two   
minutes. (She looks at Carter.) Are you ok Carter?  
Carter: Yes Im fine Lydia. (They go and treat the patient, she   
survives.)   
  
Carter heads to the lounge. He starts to think about his day. Then   
all the people in his life that he should be the one to blame.   
Harper, Gant, Anna, Chase, Lucy, Abby. The names are all swarming in   
his head now. He goes out of the lounge into the hall. Mark and Doug   
See Carter. Doug walks up to him.  
  
Doug: Carter are you ok.  
  
Carter: Just please get these voices out of my head please.   
Everything is my fault I killed everyone, that I cared about its all   
my fault, all my fault. I can't take it anymore. (He slams his hand   
against the Glass window of the admit Desk.) Gant, Lucy and Chase are   
my entire fault. This wasn't suppose to happened to them at all. I   
don't think I can deal with this all.  
  
Peter came down at the time he saw Carter slam his fist against the   
window. He had never seen Carter that upset at all. He also knew Gant   
wasn't Carter's fault. But he hadn't known that Carter thought Gants   
Suicide was his fault. He goes to Carter Gently who is now curled up   
on the floor. Just repeating the words that he had said.   
  
Everyone had never seen Carter act like this before. They were scared   
for him.  
  
Peter: Hey Carter none of these things are your fault. None of them   
you hear me.  
  
Carter: (Still yelling) It's all my fault, everything is my fault.   
Stay away from me before you get hurt.  
  
Doug: (Leans down to Carter) Hey you won't hurt any of us Carter.  
  
Mark: (Looking at Peter and Doug.) Im getting Carl down here now. (He   
had never been afraid for his colleague before. He goes to the lounge.  
  
Kerry: John all these people you named are not your fault. Lucy death   
was not your fault. You couldn't help her that night because you were   
injured too.  
  
Carter: Your wrong. I wish I were never born.  
  
Carol: Don't say that Carter. You saved so many lifes. You are one of   
the most sensitive Caring Man I know. You care about what your   
patients think. You treat them with kindness. I say that none of the   
things with Lucy and the others are your fault.  
  
Carl Derad Comes Down and See's Carter on the floor surrounded by his   
colleagues.  
  
Carl: Hey Mark you paged me?  
  
Mark: Yeah (Takes him in a Corner.) I think Carter had a nervous   
breakdown just now in front of everyone, I don't think he is aware of   
his surrounding right now.  
  
Carl: I think I will try to talk to him. Let's take him into the   
lounge.   
  
Mark: I think its best if Peter sutures his Cut there. I will try and   
talk to Carter to. (He goes over to the group and talks to Carter.)   
Hey Carter lets go into the Lounge ok? Peter why don't you suture his   
Cut.  
  
Carter: Ok. (He follows Peter and Carl into the lounge.)  
  
Carl: Hi Dr. Carter how are you feeling?  
Carter: Its all my fault, everything is my fault.  
  
Carl: What's all your fault Dr. Carter?  
  
Carter: My parents left me, they sent me to boarding school. My   
brother Bobby died when I was younger. Chase over dose on heroin.   
Anna left me. Dennis was my best friend and I killed him. Then Lucy   
was my student and she died and that's my fault.  
  
Peter is suturing Carter's hand and listening he hadn't known that   
Carter was feeling like this at all. He hated seeing his former   
student like this.  
  
Carl: I would like to keep you here overnight.   
  
Carter: I hate myself.  
  
Carl: Well you told me the reason you hate yourself. No one is going   
to hurt you John.  
  
Carter: I think Im going to be sick. (Peter who had already finished   
stitching up his hand look for something to grab but to late Carter   
vomited on the carpet of the lounge.) Im Sorry.  
  
Peter: Its ok Carter, I want to take your temp.  
  
Carter: Ok (Peter puts the thermometer in his mouth and takes it out.)  
Peter: You do have a high fever at 105.9 were admitting you Carter.   
You're dehydrated too.  
  
Carter: I just want to be left alone.  
  
Carl: We will let's get you upstairs into room 135. (They got Carter   
a gown and put him on IV fluids.) Have you eaten lately John?  
  
Carter: I haven't eaten in two weeks. Im not hungry.  
  
Carl: My plan is to have you eating before I discharged you. Ok  
  
Carter: Fine. I just want to sleep. Please leave me alone.  
  
Carl: First the evaluation.  
  
Carter: Ok.  
  
Back down in the ER, The night shift is coming on. They decided to   
tell them about Carter in the morning. Kerry and Mark See Carl come   
down.  
  
Kerry/Mark: Hey Carl How is he?  
  
Carl: Well, I would be more careful what you say around him. I did an   
evaluation on him. He's been Manic depressive his whole life and no   
ones found out about that for long time. He's sleeping right now. I   
want to admit him for two weeks right now.  
  
Kerry: Geez so that's why he's so sensitive.  
  
Mark: Carl are you putting him on some medication for this?  
  
Carl: Yes I am. I prescribed Paxil for him.  
  
Kerry: What is best for him right now?  
  
Carl: Right now the best thing you can do is leave him alone. Also to   
let him sleep. We have to watch what he says around you. There are   
times he will get angry and yell at you. But right now he is sleeping.  
  
Kerry: Ok  
  
Back into room 135 Carter is still sleeping. But there is a figure   
standing outside his room. That figure happens to be Peter Benton as   
he is standing their Anspaugh comes by and talks to him.  
  
Don Anspaugh: Hey Peter how is he?  
  
Peter: Dr. Anspaugh, I don't really know, Carl told me that he needs   
to sleep. He put Carter on some medication called Paxil. He's manic-  
depressive.  
  
Don: He's so young and vulnerable at this time.  
  
Peter: I was down there when Doug asked Carter how he was and he just   
broke down right in front of us. I don't think he even realized it.  
  
Now into Carter's Room he is waking up. He looks around and realizes   
he's in a hospital Bed. He sees he is hooked up to an Iv and fluids   
running down it. He then remembers the attack, he thinks he back in   
the hospital for getting stabbed. He starts screaming.  
  
Peter and Anspaugh here Carter screams. They both run into the room.  
  
Peter: Carter, Carter it's me Dr. Benton. Did you have a nightmare?  
  
Carter: (Turns to Peter) What happened?  
Peter: (looks at Carter in stunned.) You don't remember?  
  
Carter: I don't remember, what am I doing in a hospital bed?  
  
Peter: Carter you just had a nervous breakdown downstairs in the ER.   
Do you remember what you said?  
  
Carter: I don't remember much, maybe a little about saying   
everything's my fault.  
  
Peter: That's pretty much it. You also banged your fist into the   
admit desk to.  
Carter: I did all that. Im tired again (He falls asleep)  
  
Peter: Yeah you did. (He looks at Carter who is now asleep.) I guess   
we better go so he can rest.  
  
Don: I agree  
  
Back down in the ER Kerry, Mark, Doug, and Carol are talking.  
  
Kerry: So we got to watch him more carefully when he comes back to   
work. Everyone understand me?  
  
The nurses: Yes Dr. Weaver (they leave)  
Doug: So he put Carter on some medication?  
  
Carol: Do you know if that medication has some side affects?  
  
Mark: Yes they put Carter on Paxil.  
  
Kerry: Yes there will be some side affects. One is he might feel   
really tired. The other is not eating. We got to make sure he eats   
food. Right now since he hasn't eaten Carl decided not to discharge   
him until he eats some food. He even told us we could bring food from   
Doc's so he can eat. The third side effect is he will probably get a   
little angry and not realize it. So we just got to keep an eye on him.  
  
Carol: Ok well Doug's shift and mine are over. Maybe will bring the   
twins up tomorrow to visit Carter.  
  
Doug: That's sounds like a great idea Carol. Goodnight Kerry and   
Mark. (They leave)  
  
Mark/Kerry: Night you two. Who's on tonight?  
  
Mark: Luka, Abby, Chen, and Malucci.  
  
Kerry: Ok lets go home.  
  
Mark: Im going to wait for Elizabeth Night Kerry.  
Kerry: Goodnight Mark. (She leaves)  
  
Mark heads upstairs to meet Elizabeth. She hadn't heard about the   
commotion downstairs. But he knew he would tell her. He saw Shirley   
one of the OR nurses.  
  
Mark: Hey Shirley is Dr. Corday out of Surgery yet?  
  
Shirley: Yes she is Dr. Greene she's in the lounge.  
  
Mark: Thank you Shirley! (He goes to the surgical lounge and finds   
Elizabeth there.) Hey you!  
  
Elizabeth: Mark you nearly scared me half to death. Are you off now   
too?  
  
Mark: Yeah I am. I want to see someone before we go home.  
  
Elizabeth: Ok. How was your day?  
  
Mark: My day was good, except one of my friends had a nervous   
breakdown in the ER.  
  
Elizabeth: Really do I know them.  
  
Mark: Yeah the person I want to go see is Carter. He wasn't doing to   
well after that. Carl put him on some medication.  
  
Elizabeth: Carter oh the poor dear yes will go see him before we go.   
I just have to finish this one chart. Then will see Carter.  
  
Mark: Ok   
  
Back in Carter's room he is now awake and watching Tv. He is a little   
bored. He knows that later Dr. Derread would be back to talk to him.   
He is now watching the wrestling match on the tube. He had enjoyed   
wrestling when he was in highschool. He was so wrap in the show that   
he didn't hear the knock on his room door at first until he heard   
Elizabeth's voice.  
  
Elizabeth: Hey Carter are you awake?  
  
Carter: Yes I am awake Dr. Corday you can come in. So can you Dr.   
Greene.  
  
Mark: Hey Carter how you feeling?  
  
Carter: Much Better. So what are you two up to besides being engaged?  
  
Elizabeth: Well Besides Mark and I being engaged you got to promise   
us that you won't tell a soul about are other news.  
Carter: I promise.  
  
Mark: Ok   
  
Elizabeth: Im pregnant.  
  
Carter: Congratulations Dr. Greene and Dr. Corday.  
  
Mark/Elizabeth: Thank you Carter.  
  
Mark: So what are you watching?  
  
Carter: The wwf Im watching stone cold beat the rock. I think it's   
awesome.  
  
Elizabeth: What is wwf?  
  
Mark: It's where the men fight each other.  
  
Elizabeth: Isn't it dangerous?  
  
Carter: Not really, I still once in awhile go to the gym and wrestle   
with my pals.   
  
Mark: You wrestle Carter?  
  
Carter: Yeah. I wrestled when I was in highschool.  
  
Elizabeth: So it must be one your guys American sports right?  
  
Carter: Yep!  
  
Mark: Well we wanted to stop by before we went home. So we will come   
by tomorrow ok?  
  
Carter: All right I think Im falling asleep again. (He falls asleep.)  
  
Mark and Elizabeth leave.  
  
Carter's Dream*********************************************  
He's see himself walking down the isle to the front. Then He see's A   
young woman with blonde hair with her fathers arm walking down to him   
in a wedding dress that is silk and sparkling. The priest turns to   
him.  
  
Priest: Lets the Ceremony begin.  
  
Carter: Looks around and sees people from the ER. Susan Lewis is   
there. Jeannie is there, Maggie everyone he knows. He turns back to   
the priest and the woman.  
  
Priest: Do you John Truman Carter take Anna Elizabeth Del Amico to be   
your wife?  
  
Carter: (Takes a closer look and sees Anna) I do!  
  
Priest: Do you Anna Del Amico take John Truman Carter to be your   
husband?  
  
Anna: I do!  
  
Now the dream leaps into two years later.  
  
Anna: John Im going to work you're off today right?  
  
Carter: Yes I am. Are you ok?  
  
Anna: Im fine. Actually I haven't told you yet. But you're going to   
be a daddy soon.  
  
Carter: Im going to be a dad. That's great Anna  
  
Six months later  
  
Carter: Anna are you ok?  
  
Anna: John Im going into labor right now my contractions are two   
minutes apart.  
  
Carter: Lets get you to the hospital now.  
  
Anna: Lets go.  
  
At the hospital Carter rushes Anna up to the OB ward.  
  
Carter: Dr. Coburn she's in labor.  
  
Janet Coburn: Ok Anna lets lye you down. (Janet looks at the monitor   
and then at Anna who is now unconscious.) All right she's in v-fib   
  
Nurse: astoyle   
  
Carter: No what about the baby.  
  
Janet: Lets get the Baby out. Keep the compression's going.   
  
Nurse: Its still astoyle.  
  
Janet: All right time of Death 3:45 and Congrats Dr. Carter you have   
a beautiful baby girl.  
  
Carter: No Anna can't be dead, (he walks over to his baby girl.)  
  
Janet: What are you going to name her?  
  
Carter: I would like to name her Emily Anne Carter.  
  
Janet: That's a Beautiful name Carter. Congrats Daddy I will leave   
you alone with your newborn.  
  
Carter: But Anna's dead, she's dead and it's my entire fault.  
  
End of Carter's Dream*************************************  
  
It's the next day and Carol was visiting Carter. He was still asleep   
when she heard him say Anna's dead, she's dead and it's my entire   
fault. Carol rose from the chair she was sitting in and started to   
wake him up.  
Carol: Carter, Carter wake up your having a nightmare.  
  
Carter(His eyes flutter open and sees Carol standing there.) Carol =  
I   
had a horrible nightmare.  
  
Carol: I know Sweetie, do you want to talk about your dream? (She   
strokes his hair.)  
  
Carter: Sure.  
  
Carol: What was it about Carter?  
  
Carter: I had this dream it was a beautiful at first. I saw myself in   
a tux and then I saw Anna walking down the aisle in this beautiful   
Silver and sparkling wedding dress. Then it went to two years later   
and she told me she was pregnant. I was so excited. Then six months   
later she had the baby. But then she died on the table after giving   
birth. I got to see the most beautiful newborn. She belonged to me   
Carol I was a daddy. I named her Emily Anne Carter. Then I just   
couldn't bear the realization that Anna was dead in my dream.  
  
Carol: That's when I heard you say Anna's dead, she's dead and it's   
my entire fault. That's when I decided I should wake you up. I   
brought someone special with me.  
  
Carter: Really?  
  
Carol: Yeah I thought you might enjoy holding Kate, Doug got's Tess   
down stairs.  
  
Carter: Your going to let me hold Kate.  
  
Carol: Yes I am. (She picks up Kate out of her stroller and lets   
Carter hold her. Then her pager goes off.) Darn it's the ER. Hey why   
don't you watch Kate for awhile ok?  
  
Carter: Ok. (He is still holding Kate.) She likes me Carol.  
  
Carol: I bet that because she thinks you're handsome.  
  
Carter: Thanks.  
  
Carol: I be back later for Kate. Oh and your welcome. (She leaves   
after giving Carter some instructions.)  
  
Carter: (Looks at Kate) Well Kiddo it's Just you and Me I guess.  
Let's see what's on the tube shall we huh?   
  
Carl: Hey Dr. Carter I didn't realize you had a daughter?  
  
Carter: Oh hi Dr. Derread, actually no Kate's not my daughter, she   
belongs to Carol. Im just watching her until Carol gets back. But   
knowing the ER that probably be awhile.  
  
Carl: Ok. I came to talk to you.  
  
Carter: All right what do you want me to talk about.  
  
Carl: I just want to see how you are feeling today, compare to   
yesterday. You were so tired.  
  
Carter: Yeah I guess I slept through most of the night.  
  
Carl: You did. So Im here to ask what trigger things, that upset you   
yesterday.  
  
Carter(Rocking Kate back and forth in his arms.) Well all my   
patients just had names I was familiar with. I think that's what   
happened.  
  
Carl: Oh and what were the names of these people?  
  
Carter: Anna, Bobby, Chase, Gant, Lucy mostly.  
  
Carl: Which one was the hardest to deal with?  
  
Carter: All of them, especially Lucy.  
  
Carl: Why Lucy?  
  
Carter: Because I wasn't there to help her, like I should of have.  
  
Carl: You know Dr. Carter we talked about this before, but you were   
attack that night to so you couldn't help Lucy then.  
  
Carter: I don't want to talk anymore.  
  
Carl: All right. Tell Carol she has a beautiful little girl there.  
  
Carter: Yep her twin is downstairs.  
  
Carl: Well ok I got to do my other rounds talk to you later. (He   
leaves and now its Just Carter and Kate again.)  
  
Downstairs in the ER lounge. Mark is just getting on shift with   
Elizabeth. They also notice the ER is pretty busy.  
  
Mark: I guess we wont she each other until tomorrow then?  
  
Elizabeth: I guess so. When are we ever going to get the chance and   
sit down and plan the wedding?  
  
Mark: I don't know. I want to plan it soon.  
  
Elizabeth: Well I better get upstairs before Robert comes looking for   
me.  
  
Mark: Ok (He gives her a kiss on the lips.) See you later.  
Now they head their separate ways.  
  
  
Doug and Dave are talking to each other. Carol has already introduced   
everyone to each other.  
  
Dave: So Dr. Ross I heard you were called Dr. intercom.  
  
Doug: That's right Dr. Dave (Doug liked Dave to. Dave had always   
reminded himself of him.  
  
Dave: How's Carter doing?  
  
Doug: Carol went up and saw him but I really don't know. She also   
left Kate up there with him. I just hope it cheers him up that he's   
baby-sitting my daughter.  
  
Dave: So that's where Kate disappeared to then.  
  
Doug: Yeah!  
  
Back in Carter's room he still has Kate. He notices Kate is tired. So   
he is stuck with her. The nurse enters his room.  
  
Nurse: Hello Dr. Carter Im Dottie your nurse for awhile. I came to   
give you your dose of medication.  
  
Carter: Thanks Dottie, you can just call me John or Carter whichever   
one.  
Dottie: So they call you by your last name?  
  
Carter: Yeah they always have.  
  
Dottie: (Noticing the little girl.) So who's the little Sweetie pie   
there?  
  
Carter: Oh this is Kate Ross. She's a daughter of one of my friends.  
  
Dottie: Ok Nice meeting you John.  
  
Carter: You too Dottie (she leaves, Kate starts crying.) Let's see   
here's your bottle. I guess you're thirsty. (He holds the bottle of   
milk while Kate drinks it.) You're just a cutie. (Kate starts   
gurgling and laughing.) You just remind me of your father don't you?   
He just a big kid with a good heart you know. You're so young, but I   
have all these problems to deal with. I know you don't understand me.   
I just wish my parents had accepted me for whom I was and what I   
wanted to do. I lost a student a year ago. She was going to be a   
great doctor and I never even got to tell her that. I do remember   
telling her that she was my most promising student. I felt like it   
was my fault then. We Just had this bond. I actually wrote a song. I   
lied about being tone deaf you know. Its called Friendship. I guess I   
will sing it too you. (Starts singing)  
  
"Friendship"  
We are there for each other  
Care for one another  
We make each other laugh and Cry.  
  
Friends what we are  
Friends is what we are  
Were Just friends together  
That's what we call Friendship.  
  
No matter where   
We are in cliché's or groups  
Or just alone, we know we  
Have compassion together.  
  
Friends what we are  
Friends is what we are  
Were just friends together  
That's what we call Friendship.  
  
They're there for you, they help   
You out in rough situations.  
They can even turn out to   
Be your best friend in  
The world.  
  
Friends what we are  
Friends is what we are  
Were just friends together  
That's what we call   
Friendship.  
Carter: So you see what I mean Kiddo. (He looks down and a notice   
Kate has fallen asleep in his lap.) I guess that song put you out   
huh? (He gently puts Kate in the stroller.) Thanks for listening to   
me Kate.  
  
Outside Carter's room Doug and Carol had come to get Kate when they   
heard him talking to Kate. Then they heard him sing a song that was   
beautiful. They realize he was never tone deaf. Carter had a natural   
talent to sing.   
  
Carol: I think its safe to go in, he just put Kate into the stroller.  
  
Doug: Im glad to hear that he was able to talk to Kate, I guess she   
was his psychiatrist today.  
  
Carol: Yeah I do (She knocks gently on the Door)   
  
Carter: Come in (Carol and Doug enter)  
  
Carol: Hey how you feeling?  
  
Carter: Im tired. I haven't gotten much rest with my company here,   
but she's great.  
  
Carol: Thanks for watching her.  
  
Carter: Your welcome.  
  
Carter: I knew that Dr. Ross  
  
Doug: Its Doug, call me Doug were friends ok.  
  
Carter: All right Doug.  
  
Doug: That's much better. Well we got to go and meet my mother in law   
for dinner.  
  
Carol: Its not that Bad you know?  
  
Carter: I don't even have to worry about it. Im sleepy so I see you   
later. (He falls asleep. Doug and Carol Leave.)  
  
Later that evening Mark and Elizabeth are in the Cafeteria talking to   
each other. They're finally able to sit down and planning the wedding.  
  
Elizabeth: So what about April. I love the springtime here.  
  
Mark: Yeah I do to.  
  
Elizabeth: So you agree with me will have an April wedding?  
  
Mark: Yes I do.  
  
Elizabeth: How about April 25th it's a good day for me?  
  
Mark: Yeah same here its also on Saturday and mostly are friends are   
not on duty that day.  
  
Elizabeth: True.  
  
Mark: Man I haven't been on the code team in along time. That's what   
they gave me to do.  
  
Elizabeth: Actually Im also on the code team today.  
  
Mark: Cool we get to this together. I better get back down to the ER.   
I see you later.  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah. (She gets up and gives him a kiss on the Cheek and   
then they head their separate ways.)  
  
Back in Carter's room Dottie comes to check on him. She notices his   
face is really pale. She goes up to him and checks for a pulse and   
notices he is not breathing. She figures he's having an allergic   
reaction to the medication Dr. Derroard gave him. She goes to the   
phone and pages the code team. Which are Dr. Greene and Dr. Corday.  
  
Mark is doing Chart reviews when his pager goes off. He looks at the   
room number and has a shock expression. He knows its Carter's room.   
He is running upstairs when He see's Elizabeth.  
  
Mark: Didn't I just see you?  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah I got page to room 135, I don't know why?  
  
Mark: I think something's has happened to Carter.  
  
They hurry to Carter's room in a rush. They spot a nurse, who is   
doing chest compressions.  
  
Mark: What happened?  
  
Dottie: I just came to take his vital's when I notice he wasn't   
breathing.  
  
Elizabeth: Well lets intubate. Mark he was just breathing ok earlier.   
What could have caused this? (she say's this as she intubate Carter.)   
Im in.  
  
Mark: I don't know Elizabeth, but right now I want a CT. A chest x-  
ray. I want to find out what's happening. (The nurse takes Carter to   
CT.)  
  
Dottie: Oh my name's Dottie. Im his nurse. (She leaves.)  
  
Mark: (Follows Dottie out.) Hey Dottie when you're done with the CT.   
Come down to the ER and show me it. Im Mark Greene. It's nice to meet   
you.  
  
Dottie: It's nice meeting you Dr. Greene. I will. (She wheels Carter   
to the CT room.)  
  
Mark: (To Elizabeth) Well I hope its nothing-serious wrong with   
Carter.  
  
Elizabeth: Me too. Well I have to go. I can't keep Romano waiting.   
  
Mark: Bye. (He watches Elizabeth leave and headed down to the ER.)  
  
Carol and Doug enter the ER and head into the Lounge when they see   
Mark. He has a worried expression on his face. He is still waiting on   
the CT and chest x-ray for Carter.  
  
Doug: (Notices Mark's facial expression.) Hi Mark what are you so   
glum about?  
  
Mark: (Looks up and sees Carol and Doug.) Oh Im on the code team   
today. Elizabeth and I ran up to room 135. Carter wasn't breathing;   
the nurse was doing chest compressions by the time we got up there.   
Im just waiting for the results of his chest x-ray and his CT.  
  
Carol: Oh my god. I wish things could be better for Carter.  
  
Mark: Me too Carol. I don't even know why he stopped breathing.  
  
Doug: Hasn't he been through enough already.  
  
Mark: Yeah he has. (Just then Dottie comes through the Door.)  
  
Dottie: Dr. Greene, someone said you were in here. I brought down his   
CT and Chest x-ray. He's still hasn't regain consciousness yet. I got   
to back upstairs and check on my other patients. (She leaves.)  
  
Mark: Thank you Dottie. (He turns around to Doug and Carol.) Well I   
got go check these out. (He leaves. Just leaving Carol and Doug in   
the lounge alone.)  
Mark goes to the x-ray board. And looks at the results he is to stun   
to see the results of the CT and Chest x-rays. While he is looking at   
them He now understands Carter stopped breathing, because an   
infection in the liver. He wanted to do more tests. He went to the   
see Steve flint to determine what is happening.  
  
Mark: Hello Steve could you help me on something. I just want a   
second opinion.  
  
Steve: Sure Mark  
  
Carol and Doug are in the lounge talking.  
  
Carol: But just yesterday he was singing to are little Kate here.  
  
Doug: I know, I hope Mark finds the answers soon to Carter's current   
condition now.  
  
Carol: I know  
  
Just then Kerry walks in on them.  
  
Kerry: Hello Doug! Hello Carol!  
  
Steve: Sure Mark  
  
Carol and Doug are in the lounge talking.  
  
Carol: But just yesterday he was singing to are little Kate here.  
  
Doug: I know, I hope Mark finds the answers soon to Carter's current   
condition now.  
  
Carol: I know  
  
Just then Kerry walks in on them.  
  
Kerry: Hello Doug! Hello Carol!  
  
Doug/Carol: Hi Kerry (They didn't sound to excited.)  
  
Kerry: Are you guys ok?  
  
Doug: Kerry we just got on like you. But we just learned Carter   
stopped breathing but they were able to bring him back.  
  
Kerry: (Looked at Doug in Shock.) Oh my gosh.  
  
Doug: I hope Mark finds out the Cause for this change of events. I   
hate seeing Carter like this.  
  
Kerry: I Just want John to get better to.  
  
Carol: Well Im going upstairs to see for myself how's he's doing. I   
will see you later Doug and Kerry.  
  
Kerry: Ok Carol.  
  
Back in the Radiology Clinic. Mark and Steve have discovered what   
caused Carter to stop breathing.  
  
Steve: Well it looks like this patient of yours has a liver infection   
and also has a severe reaction to the medication he is on.  
  
Mark: Thanks Steve. I will get him started on different Antibiotics.   
  
Mark walks out of the Clinic.  
  
In Carter's room he is still unconscious Carol comes in. She see's   
how pale he looks and how fragile he looks. She is thinking why   
Carter. He is the sweetest and most honest man she ever met. He's so   
young.  
  
Carol: Hey Carter it's me. I don't know why this has happened to you.   
  
Just as she say's this she notices his eyes fluttering open. Mark had   
also just entered.   
  
Carol: Carter Can you here me? (He nods his head Yes and then points   
to the ET tube.) You stopped breathing. Mark went to find out why.   
(She then turns around and see's Mark entering.) Good timing, he's   
awake what's wrong Mark?  
  
Mark: (looks at Carol and then Carter) Well is it ok if we extubate   
him first? Then I can tell him what's going on.  
  
Carol: Sure.  
  
Mark: You know the Drill Carter on the Count of three takes a big   
deep breath.   
  
  
Carter: (He blew in the deep breath and blew out as Mark took the   
tube out of his throat and He coughed. And in a weak voice.) Can I   
get something for my sore throat?  
  
Carol: Yeah I will go get you some Ice chips as soon as Mark tells us   
what's going on.  
  
Mark: Ok Carter if you're ok with Carol hearing this then tell me.  
  
Carter: It's fine with Me Dr. Greene. Please tell me what's wrong.  
  
Mark: Well you had a severe reaction to your medication that Carl   
prescribes for you. Were putting you on some antibiotics for the   
liver infection. I talked to Carl and were going to prescribe some   
anti-depressant medication for you ok.  
  
Carter: Ok Thanks Mark.  
Mark: Your welcome.  
  



End file.
